The Titanium Terrapin and Her Boundless Saga
by PinkPlasticPrincess
Summary: In an alternative timeline of the Mushroom kingdom exists a small-breed koopa female raised by Shadow Queen Peach and Mr. M alongside her adoptive siblings, Daisy and Toad, but she eventually loses them all one way or another. Only Bowser remains.(Based off of group roleplays I did on youtube over ten years ago)


There existed an alternate timeline of the Mushroom Kingdom and its bordering states, one of which is different from the timeline most are familiar with. In this particular timeline exists entities that no longer exist in the most common timeline, or have never existed there at all. In this more obscure timeline, there was a small kingdom run by a "Terrapin" breed of koopa. In the walls of his castle is where this tale, or _tail _given we are dealing with koopas, begins.

The Terrapin Koopa King of the West paced the halls outside of his nursery back and forth, his arms crossed in front as he could not fold them behind his back well with such a large shell. This short koopa king, at only four and a half or so feet tall, had worry and concern etched across his face as he awaited the moment when his queen consort would inform him that their children, their heir or heiress, had successfully hatched from the egg she had laid two weeks prior.

"Forest," A feminine voice called out, and the terrapin koopa stopped in his tracks, his heart standing still in his chest. "It's happening."

Forest brushed past the opaque curtain lining the doorway of the nursery and immediately went inside where his queen consort was resting in a comfortable chair, an exceptionally large egg bundled up in her arms. The egg's shell had a hairline crack on it.

"The moment of truth!" Forest exclaimed. "Will we have an heir, or an heiress? What do you think, Fae?"

"Oh, I don't know." The female terrapin koopa smiled warmly, peacefully, as the egg further cracked and chips of its shell landed on the floor at her feet.

As the top most piece of the egg shell came off in a big chunk, Forest's violet eyes widened in bewilderment. Inside of the egg, huddled together, was not one, but _two_ terrapin koopalings.

Fae opened her light blue eyes, gazing down at her children. "Twins." She said softly, and reached out to touch the top of the head of one of them when Forest suddenly gripped her wrist to stop her.

"How can you be so calm, Fae? This is awful! It would be cruel to raise twins knowing only one of them would be inheriting the throne!"

"..What are you suggesting? That we _not_ raise twins?" Fae asked for clarity.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Forest said, lowering his voice and leaning in closer to his wife. "If you ask me, we should only raise one of them. The other one will go to a good home. I promise."

There wasn't even a glimmer of heartbreak or sadness in Fae's icy eyes as she responded "I understand" to the thought of giving up one of the children she herself had birthed.

Forest broke away the remains of the egg's shell, pulling out one of the koopalings to get a closer look. This koopaling he held had violet eyes and hints of raven black hair, two traits that the child would have inherited from him.

"This one is a male." Forest commented about the koopaling he held, then glanced down at the one still behind held by his wife. "What about the other one?"

"A female." Fae responded in regards to the child that had raven hair and violet eyes just like her brother.

Forest let out a heavy sigh. "I think the choice is obvious. If we were to raise a daughter, it would be more likely that she'd be married off to become the queen consort in another kingdom just as you were, Fae. It wouldn't be all that likely that she'd inherited our monarchy here. We need a child that can inherit. We need an _heir._"

"So.. The girl will be the one to be put up for adoption, then? Don't you think that we should at least give her a fitting name to go to the orphanage with? Although she'd not being raised as a princess, she has blueblood. We wouldn't want the orphanage or her new family giving her the name you'd expect an old woman to have."

"If you name her, you'll grow attached to her, Fae." Forest protested the idea as his wife held the baby girl, who began to get fussy.

"I will not." Fae responded sharply, trying to soothe the baby by bouncing her gently. "It's the least we can do for her. Think of it as a parting gift. I think.. Francesca."

"Fine. It doesn't matter to me what you call her, because as soon as we can, we're having one of the servants drop her off at the closest orphanage. Do I make myself clear?"

Fae glared daggers at her husband. "You may be a king, but in marriage, we are equals. Do _I _make myself clear?" The temperature in the room began to drop, as if the terrapin koopa female was getting the idea to use her ice-based powers.

Forest stiffened up, huffing and holding his son close. "You are right. I'm sorry. Then, Fae, do you agree that we should drop _Francesca _off as soon as possible?"

"I do." Fae agreed. "It wouldn't be wise to allow her to start bonding with us or her brother if she isn't going to be staying." The icy drop of the temperature in the room stopped, as if Fae had been put at ease.

"Then it's decided." Forest began, and proudly hoisted his son up into the air. "We will only be raising one child, a suiting heir who will rule our kingdom one day in our place. Perhaps.. He will even be ruling over his sister."

The king had no idea how far off his sentiment truly was.

_**The Titanium Terrapin and Her Boundless Saga**_

_**Prologue End**_


End file.
